(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to method and apparatus for mounting rivets or the like in a flexible carrier.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Certain machines, such as riveting machines, nail guns and screw driving tools, are made to receive rivets, nails or screws fed to them on carriers which may be flexible strips formed with openings or jaws to receive the articles when the carriers are being charged, and from which the articles are driven or withdrawn in sequence by the driving machines. The manufacturing and the charging of any such carriers known to us is expensive and time consuming, and the length of such a carrier, and therefore the number of articles carried by it, is likely to be unduly limited, by technical considerations of its manufacture.